


咕哒福first

by Seravitta



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seravitta/pseuds/Seravitta





	咕哒福first

侦探说：“即使没有成为从者，人类的心理也并不难揣测。”他放下了茶杯，若有所思似地咬着烟斗。半躺在他对面的单人沙发上的伽勒底御主掀了掀眼皮。

“那你知道我现在在想什么吗？”他懒懒地问，半睁开了眼晴。

福尔摩斯眨了眨眼晴，咬着烟嘴不说话了；他歪着脑袋看了看自己的御主，忽然抿着嘴唇挑起了一侧眉毛，又慢慢地吐出几个烟圏，呵呵地笶起来。

“非常的……不可思议。但并非不可理喻。”他把烟斗从牙齿间拿下来一一年轻人的目光紧紧锁定在一闪而过的殷红舌尖之上。侦探注意到了这个不加掩饰的视线，状似无奈地叹了口气。

“不过，我到底是一个英国人。”他站起身来，“还请不要在公共场合谈论这些。”

原本懒洋洋的年轻人听见这话，将眼晴睁开了一点；侦探的手指似乎是不经意地掠过腰封，半转过去的脸上只看见眼尾微微挑起。他看了一会儿，突然说：“我要求预支报酬。”

侦探的脸又转回来了；上半身也随之扭了半圈，很难说他不是故意这样做的。年轻人等待着，直到福尔摩斯结束了权衡，将自己的右手摊开伸了过来。他一下子坐起来，迅捷地捉住那只因常年接触烟草而在指腹上留下暗黄色痕迹的手，小指抵在苍白手腕上，拇指压着似乎一用力就会碎裂的指关节，将一根手指咬在了嘴里。被抓住的手轻轻抖了ー下，没有过多的反抗。被宠溺得过了头的伽勒底御主得寸进尺地将那根手指含进嘴里，舌尖绕着凸出的骨节来回地舔了几圈，又退回去，用尖尖犬齿磨蹭着柔软的皮肤。侦探的无名指上多了几个浅淡的印子，充满性暗示的透明的唾液裹在柔软皮肤上。年轻人抬头一看，侦探的眉毛都快挑到天上去了。

“真是出乎意料。“福尔摩斯评价道。年轻御主又亲吻了那根充满淫靡气息的手指，最终放开了侦探的右手。

“那么，”他仰起头来问，“尾款什么时候补上呢？”

end


End file.
